La Comtesse
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Oui, c'est une très méchante orpheline, vous avez raison, Monsieur Poe, clama Olaf. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas laisser trois orphelins avec une immense fortune à la rue, c'est le genre d'homme que je suis... Donc où sont les papiers à signer ?" Violette n'écoutait pas. Elle avait retiré son fidèle ruban de sa poche. FIC ENTIERE DISPO SUR AO3 SEULEMENT !
1. ANNONCE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT

.

 **Annonce très importante avant lecture !**

 _Chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

 _Un point_ _ **ESSENTIEL**_ _de cette fanfiction:_

 _Seuls les deux premiers chapitres_ _seront disponibles sur ffnet_

 _ **Tout le reste de la fanfiction sera par la suite posté sur le site**_ _ **Archive Of Our Own**_

 _Mon Pseudo sur Archive Of Our Own: Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _Stay tuned, et n'hésitez pas à follower ! Je posterai un mot ici à chaque fois lorsque ma fic sera updatée sur AO3_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	2. Seule au manoir mais pas au monde

.

Chapitre 1: Seule au manoir, mais pas au monde

.

Ce n'était pas une expérience nouvelle pour Violette, mais la sensation était la même. Désagréable. Après avoir passé un affreux moment sur la banquette arrière coincée dans la voiture entre l'homme aux crochets et Klaus – qu'elle avait essayé de ne pas écraser contre la portière de la voiture d'un homme abominable –, la voilà à patienter dans ce bureau….

Avec l'horrible homme la tenait fermement par l'épaule alors qu'il adressait un horrible sourire teinté d'une horrible impatience au banquier pas si horrible devant eux.

Violette connaissait bien monsieur Poe, son éternelle habitude de tousser dans un mouchoir ou encore le fait qu'il n'ait été d'aucune aide face aux désastreuses aventures auxquelles les Baudelaires avaient eu à faire face.

_ Donc, dit finalement Monsieur Poe en s'essuyant la moustache. Vous êtes venus pour la fortune Baudelaire si je comprends bien.

Olaf hocha la tête.

_ Un café ? s'enquit Poe en désignant sa propre tasse. Je prends toujours le mien après le dîner. Deux cuillères de crème, pas de sucre mais un nuage de lait.

_ Nous sommes pressés, voyez-vous, coupa Olaf d'un geste de la main. Nous sommes attendus pour couper le gâteau et pour la réception.

_ Effectivement, vous êtes venus… vite après la cérémonie, nota Poe en clignant des yeux.

Le banquier toisa le couple devant lui. Violette avait encore sa robe de mariée qui lui grattait horriblement et sentait le renfermé.

_ Mais Violette, j'avoue être très étonné par ton choix, soupira M. Poe. Te marier si jeune, et avec ton tuteur de surcroît. Je croyais que tes parents t'avaient suffisamment bien élevée pour attendre avant un tel évènement et surtout pour choisir ton prétendant !

_ Monsieur Poe, commença Violette, désespérée. Le Comte Olaf est un horrible homme ! Il nous a tous trompé pour…

Aussitôt, Olaf la serra contre lui pour la faire taire, lui broyant l'épaule.

_ Oui, c'est une très méchante orpheline, vous avez raison, clama-t-il en se penchant vers Violette qui détourna la tête, alarmée. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas laisser trois orphelins avec une immense fortune à la rue, c'est le genre d'homme que je suis... Donc où sont les papiers à signer ?

Monsieur Poe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Le Comte Olaf leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Est-il toujours comme ça ? marmonna-t-il à Violette.

Celle-ci ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Si ça continuait, elle serait coincée avec Olaf le reste de ses jours pendant que Klaus et Prunille seraient mis à la porte, ou tués. Elle avait promis à ses parents de s'occuper d'eux. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir à sa promesse.

_ Eh bien, je vais chercher le dossier tout de suite. Veuillez m'excuser…

_ Non, Monsieur Poe, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi…

Mais Monsieur Poe n'écouta pas et sortit de son bureau. Sitôt que la porte se fut refermée le Comte Olaf en profita pour saisir le bras de Violette.

_ Je te conseillerai de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Dans moins de quelques minutes, je serai propriétaire de ta fortune, ce qui me donnera le droit de faire ce que je veux des trois insectes que vous êtes. Et te rebeller ne me fera pas vous prendre en pitié.

Violette se dégagea brutalement.

_ Jamais on ne vous laissera mettre la main sur notre héritage, répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes un homme abominable et nous ne vous laisserons pas faire.

Olaf haussa un sourire avant de glousser méchamment.

_ Vous les orphelins, vous êtes comme des cafards, dit-il. Vous ne savez pas admettre votre défaite.

Violette plissa les yeux de mépris, mais Olaf l'empoigna par l'épaule pour la coller à lui, faisant un geste de la fin vers le futur désastreux qu'il lui réservait.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, claironna-t-il. Je sais prendre en pitié quand je le souhaite, parce que mon cœur est tellement grand…. Maintenant que tu es ma femme, je ferai en sorte que tu vives pour toujours avec moi dans ma maison à faire toutes ces tâches domestiques pour ton petit mari que tu aimes tant.

Violette sentit son estomac se soulever rien qu'à cette pensée.

_ Ah, me voilà, désolé pour l'attente.

Le sang de Violette se glaça alors que Poe revenait avec le dossier Baudelaire. Olaf la lâcha aussitôt, ses yeux lorgnant le dossier avec avidité. Le banquier passa devant elle, causant une ombre. Le regard de Violette se posa alors sur le lampadaire à côté du bureau de Poe. Une lampe sur pied halogène si elle se rappelait bien.

Le fil serpentait sous le bureau et branché à la multiprise.

_ Bien je vais vous expliquer la procédure, dit Monsieur Poe.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître la procédure pour dépenser l'argent, coupa Olaf en attrapant un stylo ainsi qu'une pastille de menthe. Dites-moi juste où signer.

_ Sauf qu'il y a plusieurs clauses que nous devons étudier en premier, répondit Monsieur Poe. Je veux dire, vous êtes venus ici si vite et non annoncés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le dossier convenablement. Les parents Baudelaire ont insisté pour que tous les points soient révisés.

Olaf poussa un grondement sourd mais acquiesça nerveusement.

Violette n'écoutait pas. Elle avait retiré son fidèle ruban de sa poche et s'attacha les cheveux pour dégager son front. Son cerveau tentait de calculer l'angle pour faire tomber la lampe droit sur la tasse à café bouillante de Monsieur Poe. Si elle tirait sur le fil avec son pied ce serait plus discret.

Sa position n'était cependant pas idéale. Elle était à droite d'Olaf et la lampe était dans le coin, à gauche de Monsieur Poe. Lentement, elle retira sa chaussure et jeta un coup d'œil sous la table. Les longues jambes d'Olaf prenaient toute la place. Elle allait devoir y aller en douceur pour ne pas le toucher.

_ L'alinéa 13 aussi est très important, continuait inlassablement Poe.

Le comte Olaf semblait très ennuyé par ce banquier qu'il hésitait entre étrangler. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'avoir la fortune et s'efforçait de prendre son mal en patience. Violette enleva discrètement son bas et avança prudemment, lentement, très lentement son pied nu et blanc sous la table.

Elle hésita, mais passa sous les jambes d'Olaf, profitant de son inertie face à la lecture soporifique de Poe. Son pouce frôla le fil de la prise. Violette saisit le fil entre ses deux orteils et sentit son cœur battre. Elle n'avait qu'une chance.

Lorsque Poe se redressa, elle tira d'un coup sec.

Les Baudelaire avaient eu peu de chance dans leur vie. Il n'avait pas eu de chance d'avoir perdu leurs parents et leur maison dans un terrible incendie. Il n'avait pas eu de chance d'avoir été mis devant le comte Olaf. Il n'avait pas eu de chance de ne pouvoir prévenir la Juge Strauss des manigances de leur tuteur pour la pièce du _Mariage Merveilleux_.

Mais cette fois-ci, pour une fois, la chance sourit aux Baudelaires.

Et alors que la chance souriait à Violette qui tentait d'interrompre la signature d'un contrat important, la chance sourit à Klaus qui réussit à effrayer les femmes aux visages poudrées en utilisant sa connaissance des _Tineola bisselliella_ , un nom scientifique pour désigner les mites de vêtement et leur faire croire qu'elles en étaient infestées, les incitant à se gratter inlassablement et à éveiller leur paranoïa pour se précipiter dans la boutique de vêtements au coin de la rue, tout comme la chance sourit à Prunille qui réussit à faire sortir l'homme aux crochets en vitesse pour aller chercher un breuvage en saupoudrant discrètement son hamburger de sauce chili ultra épicée, tout comme la chance sourit à ces deux hommes qui arrivèrent à intercepter à temps un message de la plus haute importante cachée dans un fortune-cookie dans le restaurant d'en face et s'en aller à bord d'un Véhicule à Destination Confidentielle.

Oui, la chance avait décidé de sourire cette fois-ci.

Car lorsque Violette tira sur le fil d'un coup sec, la lampe halogène sur pied vacilla avant de tomber sèchement sur le bureau de Monsieur Poe, renversant exactement la tasse à café bouillante contenant deux cuillères de crème, un nuage de lait et pas de sucre dont le contenu se déversa sur le fameux dossier Baudelaire.

_ Ah ! s'écria Poe.

Olaf se redressa aussitôt et ses yeux vifs scrutèrent la lampe, puis Violette. Il se rendit compte de la position de sa jambe. Dès qu'elle tenta de la rétracter, il abattit sa main aux doigts longs sur sa cuisse qu'il griffa de ses ongles sales. Violette sursauta en sentant sa longue main filiforme semblable à une araignée tenir si fermement son genou nu. Un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge alors que Poe tentait de nettoyer les papiers.

_ Oh, ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout, marmonna le banquier.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je peux quand même les signer.

_ Oh non, la banque n'acceptera jamais les papiers ainsi, lui dit Monsieur Poe.

_ Alors allez en chercher d'autres, lança Olaf.

_ Eh bien, il faut lancer la procédure, voyez-vous, qui est très différente maintenant que les parents Baudelaire sont morts. Cela va prendre des jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.

Le visage d'Olaf semblait déformé par la fureur. Violette fit de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder.

_ Bien, lâcha le comte.

Il se leva brusquement.

_ Dans ce cas, faites au plus vite. Je vous signale qu'à cause de votre rendez-vous, nous avons dû quitter notre mariage en catastrophe, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Monsieur Poe cligna des yeux. N'était-ce pas eux qui étaient venu sans avoir pris rendez-vous ? Le comte Olaf prit toutes les pastilles et bonbons dans la coupelle qu'il fourra dans sa poche, saisit Violette par le bras et s'en alla d'un pas rapide hors du bureau.

.

.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La question était pertinente si on en voyait le visage cramoisi de l'homme aux crochets qui tentait de maintenir une bouteille d'eau et les femmes au visage poudrés qui arborait on ne savait pourquoi de nouveaux vêtements.

_ Désolé, boss, répondit l'homme aux crochets, contrit. Mais le hamburger de la gosse était vraiment trop épicé.

_ Et on ne voulait pas être mangées par les mites, rajoutèrent les femmes aux visages poudrées.

Olaf leva les yeux au ciel.

Violette contemplait la voiture vide.

_ Où sont Klaus et Prunille ? s'écria-t-elle, alarmée.

_ Oh, et bien, si les morveux ont décidé de s'en aller par eux-mêmes ça me fait une chose en moins à faire, lâcha Olaf. Allons-y.

Et moins d'une minute plus tard, Violette se retrouva sur la banquette arrière, coincée entre la vitre et l'une des femmes poudrées. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir son frère et sa sœur tout près d'elle alors que la voiture fonçait vers la maison d'Olaf.

Mais après tout, son frère n'avait fait que ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire.

 _« Va-t'en Klaus… »_

 _« Violette… »_

 _« Va-t'en ! »_

.

.

.

_ Surprise !

La voix suraiguë d'Esmé d'Eschemizerre résonna dans tout le hall d'entrée alors qu'elle ouvrait une bouteille de rhum et lançait le bouchon en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouteille de champagne.

_ Le look pirate est _in_ en ce moment, s'écria-t-elle, alors je suis allée prendre des quantités de rhum. Le champagne, c'est tellement _out_.

Olaf leva les yeux au ciel en voyant une pluie de confettis s'abattre sur eux.

Le sourire d'Esmé se figea.

_ Où est la fortune ? s'enquit-elle en les voyant.

Violette sentit la prise d'Olaf se resserrer alors qu'il la poussait devant lui.

_ Comme d'habitude, ces satanés orphelins ont décidé de saboter mes plans.

_ Ils sont juste jaloux parce que moi j'ai tout et eux rien ! C'est rien que des pifgalettes !

Cette insulte était bien connue de Violette, surtout depuis que Carmelita Spats traînait avec Esmé et Olaf. La petite fille vêtue d'un costume de pirate-cow-boy-astronaute était connue pour être particulièrement agaçante, comprendre ici sautiller partout comme une puce excitée en criant « pifgalette ! pifgalette ! » et ponctuant ses phrases de coups de sabre d'abordage.

_ N'est-elle pas adorable ? murmura Esmé d'un ton affectueux. Bon, j'imagine que je peux ranger le rhum… Cette satanée orpheline nous aura tout fait !

_ Non, sortez le rhum et tous au salon ! répliqua Olaf. J'ai besoin d'oublier cette atroce journée.

La troupe hurla de joie à l'idée de boire et se dépêcha d'aller au salon. Violette, quant à elle, sentit Olaf l'entraîner dans les escaliers.

_ Tu sais, j'envisage sérieusement de te couper la jambe pour que tu arrêtes de vouloir te mettre en travers de mes plans, dit-il en la traînant malgré sa résistance, mais j'ai malheureusement à cause de toi d'autres préoccupations.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et jeta Violette dans la petite chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Klaus et Prunille.

_ Nous aurions pu être très heureux, mais comme tu as gâché notre lune de miel je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la reporter et réparer tes idioties.

Il éteignit la lumière sans attendre sa réponse et lança quelque chose dans le noir.

_ Bien, c'est l'heure de dormir pour toi. Réveil dès demain à l'aube.

Violette marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte pour saisir le bras du comte et vociférer :

_ Klaus et Prunille ne m'ont pas abandonné. Et je préfère me retrouver à la rue plutôt qu'ici.

Mais Olaf la fit taire et se dégagea:

_ Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie la main sur ta fortune, susurra-t-il en la toisant de ses yeux méchants. Ton frère et ta sœur t'ont abandonné, tes parents sont morts… Qui d'autre à part moi, ton merveilleux mari, accepterait de prendre soin de toi ?

Et il fit claquer la porte.

.

 _._

 _Comme précisé dans l'annonce, seuls les deux premiers chapitres seront dispo sur ffnet, puis tout le reste sera disponible sur Archive Of Our Own, mais vous pouvez toujours follower ici pour être averti quand je publie là-bas, car je publierai des annonces ^^_

 _A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

.


	3. Le saumon pique un peu

.

.

Chapitre 2: Le saumon pique un peu

.

.

_ Orpheline !

La voix traînante d'Olaf fit soupirer Violette dans la cuisine. Celle-ci leva les yeux du plan de travail de la cuisine qu'elle était en train de brosser pour le voir dans l'embrasure de la porte avec Esmé, emmitouflée dans une horrible robe de chambre fuchsia à pois orange.

_ Je croyais avoir demandé de tondre la pelouse, s'enquit-il.

Violette avait déjà vécu ce genre de journée.

_ C'est fait. Le jardin de devant est propre, murmura-t-elle.

_ Cette enfant est impossible ! s'écria Esmé en levant les yeux au ciel. Le jardin dans l'arrière-cour à la fin !

_ Et n'oublie pas qu'après cela il te faut faire la vaisselle, récurer la salle de bains et préparer le dîner, ajouta Olaf en comptant sur ses doigts. Et si tu trouves ça trop dur, pauvre chou…tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à ton satané frère et le bébé pour t'avoir laissé.

_ Klaus et Prunille ne m'ont pas abandonné, répliqua Violette. Et vous n'aurez rien de plus de nous.

Le comte gloussa, puis s'avança pour se pencher vers elle. L'aînée des Baudelaires cligna des yeux en tentant de ne pas sentir son haleine fétide.

_ Oh Violette, Violette, Violette, fit-il dans un sifflement. Crois-moi, j'aurai ce que j'attends de toi, Comtesse.

Ses yeux brillants la scrutaient. Violette dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas détourner le regard.

_ Il nous faut nous dépêcher, indiqua Esmé, brisant la tension. Ils ont dit avoir intercepté un nouvel informateur concernant la localisation du…

_ Eh ! s'écria Olaf en se redressant brusquement. Pas ici !

Il se retourna vers Violette et dit :

_ Maintenant, tu vas te dépêcher d'aller acheter de quoi me préparer un délicieux repas de fête et je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans mes pattes !

Et après un coup d'œil mauvais en direction de sa femme et sortit à grands pas de la cuisine. Violette resta sans bouger jusqu'à entendre l'ensemble de la troupe s'enfermer dans la salle de bal. Depuis qu'elle était ici, Violet n'avait eu à faire que des tâches difficiles et bien trop ardues pour une enfant de seize ans. Le Comte Olaf était cruel et sans pitié avec elle, ne lui donnant que des ordres qu'elle exécutait sans motivation et envie.

Mais pour une fois, elle était heureuse de suivre les ordres de son mari.

Sans se faire attendre, elle déplia le papier qu'elle avait trouvé ce matin. Personne ne faisait réellement attention aux publicités qui envahissent les boîtes aux lettres. Mais Violette avait très vite compris que ce dépliant en faveur du café Salmonella était sa clé de sortie.

« Venez goûter la nouvelle spécialité de notre chef : saumon au gingembre confit avec une sauce au miel ».

En recevant la missive, Violette avait tout de suite tilté sur le nom et sortit le carnet qu'elle gardait dans sa poche.

Le nouveau chef du café Salmonella se prénommait Pauline-Laure Bledri.

Violette se rappelait que Klaus lui avait raconté comment il l'avait trouvée à la clinique Heimlich. Son nom et prénom avait été modifié en une anagramme. Après avoir planché sur le nom Violette voyait les lettres de Pauline-Laure Bledri devenir un nouveau nom, bien familier, qui lui donnait une lueur d'espoir qu'elle pensait éteinte hier encore.

 _Prunille Baudelaire._

.

.

.

Le café Salmonella était aussi guindé et rempli de saumon que la dernière fois où Violette y avait mis les pieds. La seule odeur de saumon suffit à lui faire remonter les souvenirs de cette horrible repas pris avec les d'Eschemizerre lorsqu'ils avaient été leurs tuteurs. Le maître d'hôtel était déguisé en saumon et lui demanda d'une voix morne :

_ Z'avez une réservation ?

Violette ne savait pas si Prunille avait prévu une table pour elle, mais était certaine qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser son véritable nom. Si Prunille était ici incognito, il lui faudrait faire de même.

_ Laure-Odile Etabivet ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Le maître d'hôtel cligna des yeux puis consulta le registre.

_ Ah, c'est pour la commande, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Violette retint un soupir. Même après tout ce temps passé entre les secrets, les organisations, les schismes et les codes, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle parlait un langage codé dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens elle-même. L'un des serveurs lui apporta le menu derrière lequel elle se cacha. Où était Klaus ? Et Prunille ? Etaient-ils en cuisine ?

_ Rappelez-moi votre commande ? demanda un serveur.

_ Le saumon au gigembre confit avec la sauce au miel, fit Violette d'une voix assurée.

_ Très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Dieu merci, il semblait aussi dépité qu'elle d'être ici. Violette se demanda s'il savait quoi ce soit. Elle observa les passants et regretta d'être venue seule. Tout le monde d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui semblait suspicieux. Cette femme qui parlait à son père infirme… étaient-ils des volontaires ? des ennemis ? de simples clients ?

_ Je suis désolé, dit le serveur en revenant.

Violette leva les yeux vers lui et dût se retenir de sursauter. Il tenait entre ses nageoires le saumon le plus énorme qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

_ Notre chef n'arrive pas à couper un poisson aussi énorme. Alors on vous l'a emballé pour que vous l'emportiez.

_ Quoi ? bredouilla Violette sans comprendre. Mais je croyais que…

Le serveur lui fourra sans ménagement le poisson dans les mains.

_ Vous devriez partir, indiqua-t-il. Le saumon empeste quand il est frais.

C'était une remarque singulière quand tout le café embaumait le saumon, mais Violette tordit le cou vers la porte qui menait aux cuisines mais celle-ci était fermée, à sa plus grande déception.

_ Mais j'avais rendez-vous avec…

_ Pas de temps à perdre, coupa le serveur en la conduisant à la sortie. Occupez-vous plutôt du poisson.

_ Mais pourquoi…

_ Pas de _mais pourquoi_ qui tienne.

Et pourtant, Violette avait une quantité de « mais pourquoi » à hurler. Mais pourquoi vous me donnez un saumon aussi énorme ? Mais pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas voir ma sœur ? Mais pourquoi tant de mystère ? Mais pourquoi toutes ces désastreuses choses nous arrivent-elles ?

Hélas, la personne susceptible de répondre à cette question dut démarrer sa voiture en trombe pour un Voyage aux Diverses Contrées dès lors qu'elle vit un ennemi s'approcher et enserrer le bras de Violette.

_ Hey, ma jolie.

C'était l'homme chauve. Violette sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit en lâcher le poisson.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

.

.

.

_ Te laisser seule ? s'esclaffa le comte Olaf.

Celui-ci partit d'un grand éclat de rire devant Violette qui serrait les courses contre son torse. Esmé l'imita avec son rire hautain et fusilla la troupe du regard qui hurla de rire aussitôt.

Finalement, Olaf se calma et répliqua :

_ Tu croyais que j'allais laisser ma chance d'être immensément riche s'en aller sans surveillance ? Bien sûr que non…

Violette ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était de nouveau la cible de moqueries et d'humiliation.

_ Et va prendre un bain, Comtesse, lâcha son mari en fronçant le nez. Mes beaux vêtements vont empester le saumon si tu nous sers le dîner dans cette tenue.

Violette faillit lui faire remarquer que ses vêtements étaient bien plus sales que les tiens, mais Esmé la coupa :

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua l'amante d'Olaf tout à coup. Ce titre m'est réservé.

Olaf ne lui prêta aucune attention et claqua dans ses mains.

_ Dépêche-toi de préparer le dîner. Avec beaucoup de rhum ! J'en ai assez d'avoir à subit ta feignasserie.

_ Fainéantise, corrigea mollement l'aînée des Baudelaires.

.

.

.

Violette se saisit du couteau qu'Olaf avait utilisé lorsqu'il était déguisé en Stephano et s'appliqua à découper le poisson. Fort heureusement, Prunille lui avait montré comment vider un poisson autrefois. Mais le saumon était assez dur…trop dur même : quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'aînée des Baudelaires ouvrit le poisson en deux pour découvrir que quelque chose était littéralement à l'intérieur : un lance-harpon. A cette vue, Violette faillit vomir dans l'évier.

Elle le reconnaissait : c'était le lance-harpon dont Olaf s'était servi pour tuer Dewey Denouement. Celui que ni elle, ni ses frères n'avaient pu arrêter, quand bien même Olaf était prêt à capituler. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent. Pauvre Dewey… Pauvre Kit…

Quelque chose d'autre attira son attention… Un papier soigneusement plié à côté. Violette tira la feuille et la déplia. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle vit que c'était une carte. Une carte avec plein d'indications, notamment une qui allait vers les monts de Mainmorte.

Violette y était déjà allée, il y a bien longtemps, afin de sauver Prunille. Et elle y avait rencontré le possesseur de cette carte : Quigley Beauxdraps, dit Petipa… son cœur fit un bond. Elle y vit une tâche de café au flanc des montagnes, dans une plaine non loin de l'endroit où s'était tenu le parc Caligari Folies. Là devait se trouver le rendez-vous…

_ J'arrive, Quigley, murmura Violette en déposant un baiser sur la carte.

_ Eh ! La pifgalette ! s'écria une voix.

L'aînée des Baudelaire fourra aussitôt la carte dans sa poche et referma le saumon juste avant que l'une des anciennes pensionnaires de l'académie Pufrock, Camelita Spats faisait interruption dans la cuisine.

_ J'ai besoin que tu fixes mes ailes de cosmonaute !

_ Les…cosmonautes n'ont pas d'ailes, fit remarquer Violette.

_ Pour qui elle se prend, cette pifgalette ? Viens me fixer mes ailes de cosmonaute _maintenant_ !

Violette aurait aimé que Klaus soit là pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre se plaindre… Tout comme Prunille se serait fait un plaisir de faire une remarque acerbe qu'eux seuls pourraient comprendre.

Mais stoïque, elle suivit Carmelita qui piaillait à n'en plus finir. La petite peste était bien trop occupée sur sa petite personne pour remarquer que les cheveux de Violette étaient relevés par son fidèle ruban, signe que les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient enclenchés pour réaliser le plan de sa fuite.

.

.

.

 **IMPORTANT RAPPEL:**

 **Tous les chapitres suivants seront uploadés exclusivement sur le site Archive Of Our Own (sous le pseudo Petite Pirate)**

 **Des annonces de sortie de chapitres seront publiées ici !**

 _(n'hésitez donc pas à follower pour être informé des nouveaux chapitres)_

.

.


	4. Chapitre 3 dispo sur AO3

.

 _Chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

 _Comme précédemment annoncé, **la suite de cette fanfiction**_ _ **sera postée exclusivement sur le site**_ _ **Archive Of Our Own**_

 _Le chapitre 3 est désormais disponible !_

Le semi-lien (parce que ffnet n'aime pas les liens :/ ): /works/11886162/chapters/26977614

 _Mon Pseudo sur Archive Of Our Own: Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	5. Chapitres 4 et 5 disponibles sur AO3

_Chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

 _Les chapitres 4 et 5 sont désormais disponibles_ _ **sur le site Archive Of Our Own**_ _!_

Le semi-lien (parce que ffnet n'aime pas les liens :/ ): /works/11886162/chapters/29678874

 _Mon Pseudo sur Archive Of Our Own: Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.


End file.
